You're Fuya
by DaireySyns
Summary: Yuma gets an unexpected visit from Fuya. Why Is Fuya here? And why is he dressed like Robin?  Read it to find out :


Dairey: Okay I finally was able to write a Yuma/Fuya fanfic. Phieuw, wans't easy.

Syns: I notice. You twice had to change a huge part.

Dairey: Like I said: Wasn't easy! It's isn't easy to make a fanfic with a character who isn't in the serie a lot.

Syns: But we hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Yuma looked up from his deck when he heard the doorbell rang.<p>

"Weird. Who could that be?" Yuma asked. He stood up and went downstairs. Just when he opened the door when something or someone, he couldn't see what it was, ran inside in a flash.

"W-what? What was that?" Yuma wondered. He closed the door when Astral floated to him.

"Yuma, why is Fuya hiding in your room?" Astral asked.

"Fuya? It was Fuya?" Yuma said surprised.

"You didn't know? I presume he ran past you since you opened the door." Astral pointed out.

"He was so fast. I didn't recognize him." Yuma said in defense before he went back to his room. There he saw Fuya, in his Robin outfit without mask, knelt behind his bed.

"Fuya?"

"Hi, Yuma." Fuya panted.

"Did you run Fuya?" Yuma asked when he heard Fuya out of breath. Fuya nodded as answer to Yuma's question. "Wherefore?"

Fuya looked at the floor. "I ran from the studio." Fuya said quietly.

Yuma was surprised by this. Without saying anything he sat down next to him. It was then that Yuma saw how tired Fuya looked. He notice slight dark rings under Fuya's eyes.

"Yuma, I think Fuya need to rest. He truly looks worn-out." Astral said. Yuma nodded in agreement.

"Fuya you look exhausted. Why don't lay down on the bed and rest. You need it." Then he heard a low growling sound. Fuya looked at him with sheepish smile. "And some food." Yuma joked.

"Thanks." Fuya said gratefully.

Yuma stood up and left the room while Fuya laid himself on the bed. Couple moments later Yuma came back, with a plate of sandwiches.

"Grandma isn't going to like this, but I think she would understand it." Yuma said and gave the sandwiches to Fuya, who ate them with delight.

Silent minutes past by when Yuma broke the silent. "So, why did you run from the studio?" Yuma asked carefully.

Fuya swallowed before he answered. "To get away from everything. For the last two weeks I just am being busy. Filming Sparrow, giving interviews to some magazines, signing sessions, photo shoots, and commercials."

Yuma looked at him with amaze. "You all have to do that? When do you sleep? Or do you have free time?"

"Usually I have free time and time to sleep. But lately I don't. I even have to sleep when I can." Fuya explained. "Hours ago we were shooting some episodes of Esper Robin. I was already so exhausted, and I had to do a scene over and over again. And when I thought it was finally over my mom comes in tells me we had to go to the mall for yet another signing session."

Fuya dropped his head in his hands. "It was then I had enough. I yelled 'enough' and ran out the door. I don't even remember how I pass the security guards. I just ran and ran. But I didn't know where to go until I thought about you. That's why I came to you. I didn't know who else to go to. I hope you don't mind. I kind of stormed into your home, without permission." Fuya apologizing to Yuma, who just smiled at him.

"Oh no, no. Don't worry about you storming in. You're my friend and my friends are welcome here anytime."

Fuya looked appreciatively to him before he yawned.

"You just rest for a moment. If you need me I am downstairs." Yuma said. Fuya agreed with him and laid himself down on the bed closing his eyes.

Quietly Yuma left the room. "Fuya will probably feel better after he replenish his energy." Astral said.

Yuma hoped so. Seeing Fuya so worn out made him sad. He wishes he could make Fuya better. But didn't know how.

_-45 minutes later-_

Yuma zapped through the channels, felling utterly bored. Astral had withdrawn himself in the key so he had nobody to talk to.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Yuma jumped when the loud scream surprised him.

"What was..? Fuya!" When Yuma realized it was Fuya, he quickly run up the stairs. He throw the door open to see Fuya sitting on the bed, with a terrified look on his face and sweat dripping of his forehead.

"Fuya! Are you okay?" Yuma asked with concern.

Fuya nodded his head heavily while breathing rapidly.

"What happened?" Yuma asked.

"I dreamed that I had changed into the Esper Robin. They all called me that even Mom. I kept saying my name was Fuya, they just laughed. And then they just disappear and I was suddenly inside the studio. I tried to get our but everything was locked. I kept banging on the door to get out. Then light blinded me and a voice said 'action' over and over again."

Fuya shivered. "But the creepiest part was when I was surrounded by images of me as the Esper Robin. Slowly they came closer to me, closing me in. 'it's time 'they said before everything went black. And then I woke up, screaming."

Yuma felt his own cold shivers on his back when Fuya explained his nightmare.

"It's not the first time." Fuya said quietly.

This surprised Yuma. "You mean that you had more nightmares like this?" He asked.

Fuya nodded.

"You see Yuma it's not the hard work or the barely free time that bothers me." Fuya said.

"Are you kidding? Why that wouldn't bother you? I already sore when my sister sends me on one of her scoops" Yuma exclaimed.

Fuya smiled at Yuma's reaction. "It's that my life always about Esper Robin. I am afraid that one of those days it will take me over. That people will only remember or know me as Epser Robin. That's why I run. I wanted to get away from Epser Robin."

Yuma finally understood what that dream meant.

"But I guess people will always going to link Epser Robin with me." Fuya said sadly.

"I won't." Yuma said.

Fuya looked at him with surprise. "I will always know you as Fuya. Sure you and Epser Robin are at some point the same. You both are friendly, loyal, smart and brave. But there is one difference that will always tell that you are Fuya and that Esper Robin is Esper Robin." Yuma said.

"And what's that?" Fuya asked.

"You are real Fuya and Esper Robin isn't. You exist, Esper Robin doesn't. Fuya Okudaira is my friend and no Esper Robin can replace him." Yuma answered.

Fuya didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said that him, not even his own mom. Suddenly he felt the huge weight, which he had been feeling for weeks, fall of his shoulders. The fear he had disappeared. Fuya looked at Yuma with happiness before he hugged Yuma.

Yuma felt hot tears fell on his shoulder, but he knew it those were from happiness. Yuma returned the gesture before Fuya whispered. "Thank you, Yuma. You're right, I am the one exist. Not Esper Robin."

Yuma nodded. "Don't worry I will always remind to it." He joked. Both laughed before they let go of each other.

"Come on, let's call you mother and tell you are here." Yuma said while standing up.

Fuya swallowed. "Oh, boy. How mad will she be with me?" He said worried.

Yuma chuckled while he opening the door. "Don't worry. She will be a little bid angry. But she will be relieved to know that you're okay."

"Let's hope so." Fuya said nervous before they leave the room and went downstairs.

Unknown to them they have been watched by a pair of mismatched eyes.

"Observation number 20 (I just made that up): Even when humans can have different characters, willingly or unwillingly, only true friends can see the one you truly are." Astral said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Dairey: Well that's it people. Hope you guys like it.<p>

Syns: so what for next then?

Dairey: Well I am not sure. I have this skyshipping fanfic I am working on and I also had this idea for a mpreg keyshipping. But Ghetto-Kaiba beat me to it :) So I decided then to let her finish first before working on it. I will see what I do first. Later guys

Syns: P.S please preview and we are open for suggestions.


End file.
